


[Podfic] The Better Gadget Affair

by kalakirya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of LadyRa's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Where did Napoleon get all those great gadgets from?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Better Gadget Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Better Gadget Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454680) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



**Title:** The Better Gadget Affair

 **Rating:** mature

 **Content Notes:** my "Russian" accent is entirely terrible (but, in my defense, not much worse than McCallum's!)

 **Length:** 3:09:00

[download as zipped mp3s](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20better%20gadget%20affair%20-%20written%20by%20ladyra.zip) or [from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/better-gadget-affair)

or stream [part 1](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/better%20gadget%20affair%20-%20part%201.mp3) [part 2](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/better%20gadget%20affair%20-%20part%202.mp3) [part 3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/better%20gadget%20affair%20-%20part%203.mp3)

 

cover art by the lovely helva2260 <333


End file.
